1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of data collection, and more particularly to a device for printing a label on an object.
2. Related Art
Crime investigation and medical and scientific research are examples of activities that often include the collection and preservation of evidence, specimens, or samples (“preservation items”). Preservation items are commonly collected at crime scenes, excavation sites, forests, and other locations and immediately stored in storage objects such as evidence bags and containers. Stored preservation items are identified in the evidence bags and containers by a label and record system. The storage object may have a blank label imprinted thereon that is completed at the time a preservation item is deposited inside. The label is usually handwritten, and the label information is later read from the storage object and entered into a database as preservation item identification and information data. The data may include information such as a description of the preservation item, the data and time that it was collected, the location from which it was collected, an identification of the person who collected the item, and an identification number.
Errors may be introduced into the preservation item label and record system at several stages. For example, a label may be prepared with incorrect or incomplete information. Handwriting styles may also contribute to errors. Also, labels are constrained in size and therefore may not accommodate all of the necessary or desired information. Label information may be misread from the storage object when entered as data into a database system. Discrepancies between the label and record system and limited labeling capacity complicate investigative, scientific, and research processes, increase costs, and jeopardize the chain of custody of the preservation item. An improved approach to identifying preservation items is desirable.